wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Arenaria (Sapph)
arenaria || mistwing || female || major work in progress Appearance ~ ---- Arenaria is a young dragoness with steel-blue scales. Her underscales are a nondescript shade of blue - paler than her overscales, and lined with a thin strip of white. She has the same compact build and flamboyant crest as the rest of her tribe, and her hooked talons are black - as are her horns, which curve gently upwards. Arenaria bears a tattoo on her forearm - featuring a maple leaf, entwined with several flowers and feathers. She inked this herself, and likes to think that it adds some colour to her otherwise lackluster scales. Her left eye is a dark emerald, and the other is a rich sapphire - this gives her a manic, formidable appearance. Around each arm is a band of gold, embedded with several multi-coloured gemstones - green, blue and red, respectively. The membranes of her wings are lighter than the rest of her body, and decorated with stylistic spirals of floral and celestial design. As for jewellery: Arenaria has a certain fondness for jewellery containing ornate gold patterns. She doesn't particularly ''like giant, jewel encrusted rings or huge diamond necklaces: she's much for the delicate, fine chains of silver and gold, or thin strings of pearl and opal. Her favourite article of fashion would be a set of expensive, moon-coloured earrings that are in the shape of teardrops. Because of their value, however, Arenaria rarely wears them. ''Although tailbands have gone out of fashion, Arenaria has a certain love of history: she dons a simple iron tailband whenever there's a traditional dinner, no matter how many awkward stares she recieves. It does inhibit her flying, though, so she tries to remove it as soon as time permits. Arenaria bears only a few scars: several small ones webbed across her wings and a long one stretched across her left shoulder. All of these are from a training accident that went out of hand, several years ago - when she was still a younger dragonet. Personality ~ ---- ENTP : Extroverted iNtuitive Thinking Percieving Arenaria is a strategist - a logical dragon, who understands what she sees and sees what she understands. She doesn't particularly care about emotional or sentimental value, and rarely worries over what others think of her. She doesn't mind exploiting another dragon's weaknesses if it benefits her or her cause - she tends to be devious, conniving and dishonest, painting her own version of the truth. Dragons who attempt to give her their own input or ideas will often be faced with a blunt, verbal and aggressive attack that lasts about five seconds. She hates it when others think themselves more intelligent or "superior" to her, or when they question her ethical values. Arenaria loves conversation and tends to be extraordinarily talkative. Her thought process is jaunted and abrupt, always fluctuating with the situation - she enjoys arguing and debating, especially when she comes out as the victor. She is generally an up-beat dragon, despite the conniving, superiority and sarcasm, and can be a good conversation partner. She is excellent at reaching solutions and rationalizing - nevertheless, she is horrible at completing long-term projects, and tends to flit from one idea to the next. She can improvise on the spot: creative, artistic, curious and clever, Arenaria tends to either charm a dragon or squash them - depending entirely on whether she likes the dragon in question. Arenaria doesn't like rigid environments or schedules, as she feels that they block her thought process and tendency towards extreme extravert-ness. When she wants something, she can be a very good people-person - with her friends, she is a cheerful and up-beat dragoness, if a bit sarcastic. When Arenaria is stressed, she tends to break down and lose her ability to come up with solutions. When this happens, she tends to be obsessive and irritable, so it's best to avoid her until such a spell passes. It's common for her to take herbs - such as swordleaf root - to cure her of stress-induced headaches. Arenaria does enjoy solving problems, and will sometimes cause problems just to fix them. She loves dragons who are competent and who thinks for themselves...if she has to hold talons with someone and "guide" them towards a solution, she will do so resentfully. She is spontaneous in everything she does - on the spur of the moment, she can improvise on the spot and still come up with a good solution. Her social circles are in constant fluctuation: she flits through friends and allies quickly. The only way that someone can be truly ''close to her is if they share the same views: dragons are instantly deemed a lost cause if they don't see eye-to-eye with Arenaria. She doesn't regret things as much as she probably should. After tragedy, she may seem cold and heartless: moving on with her life is something that comes naturally to her. It's her way of dealing with stress, however - indifference is the best mask that life can offer. 'Relationships ~' '''Rhinae' : Arenaria admires Rhinae, both for the queen's benevolence and level-headedness. She is envious of Rhinae's popularity - dragons are often daunted by Arenaria's over-the-top ecstasy, to the point where they will avoid her if need be. She also feels uncomfortable when Rhinae speaks of tragic events in the past - such as the now passed on king. : All in all, however, Arenaria respects Rhinae. She wishes that she had the same way with dragons and the same queenliness about her - when around Rhinae, Arenaria is more than aware of her own shortcomings, and wonders if Rhinae thinks less of her because of them. Powers + Abilites ~ ---- Climbing : Arenaria is adept at using her hooked talons to navigate steep, mountainous slopes - she has forced herself to practice this tribal skill whenever time permits, and will often try to convince others to accompany her in her training. Combat ': Arenaria - although clever - is not a particularly good warrior, and feels no urge to participate in any training regime that involves claw-to-claw combat. If in a situation where there is no other alternative, she relies on instinct - sloppily slashing at opponents, cracking her tail across their faces, that sort of thing. More often than not, she relies on her breath weapon. '''Mist Breath ': Her pride and power. She excels at aiming her MistWing breath weapon and will practice often - the grounds of her family estate, or in some secluded region. If it were up to her, this would be the only fighting technique that was worth learning. 'Athleticism ': Not particularly ''athletic when considering speed, combat or strength, but she does have excellent endurance. She is skilled at climbing (as mentioned above), which has strengthened the power in her talons and given her a good grip - nevertheless, if faced with a full-blown combat, she will stand her ground for only a short amount of time. '''Enthusiasm ': Arenaria is an enthusiastic dragoness, which gives her a determined will to throw herself into something - often, something that is risky and dangerous. This makes her haphazard company: always dragging her friends into something that is less than safe. 'Conniving ': Conniving, yes. She knows how to get someone to do what she wants, and she's excellent at getting her own way. She is forceful, aggressive and a formidable opponent when it comes to verbal disputes, and it's extremely difficult to win a debate/argument against her. '''Empathy : Despite her generally upbeat and cheerful demeanour, Arenaria isn't very empathetic. The concept of "putting yourself in another's shoes" is foreign to her, and so many of her decisions will tend to benefit only herself. She tends to be oblivious towards the feelings of others. 'Adaptability ': Very adaptable and flexible. She knows how to fluctuate with her environment, knows how to act and when to speak. She is very charming when need be, very forceful when required, very commanding when the time is right. 'Rationality ': Her rationalizing is very one-sided. Arenaria can be rational when a decision that involves a larger group is to be made - when the decision has to do with her, she throws rationality to the winds and chucks herself into the melee. Category:Females Category:MistWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Content (SapphireWhispers)